


Prank Wars gone wrong

by IronEyes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Crying Tony, M/M, Or do they?, Prank War, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tony Needs a Hug, Until it isn't, bucky and tony hate each other, bucky wears a prothesis, its all fun and games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-01 09:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/IronEyes
Summary: Bucky and Tony are roommates and hate each other from the start. It starts to delevop in a prank war that hurts nobody, until Tony takes it too far. Or does he?





	Prank Wars gone wrong

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dendrite_blues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dendrite_blues/gifts).



> Hiii :) 
> 
> The prompt was "Roommates AU - prank wars" and i really hope you like what i did with it!! Merry (late) christmas and a happy new year!! xx

"I'll see you later?" Steve asks, when Bucky and him enter their future campus accommodation. Their first day of college will start tomorrow, but they still decided to arrive sooner, so they could explore their campus and maybe even meet their roommates. 

"Yeah. Still sucks, that we won't be sharing." Bucky says and looks around. His room should be upstairs, while Steve's room is just in front of them. 

"We're in the same house, Buck. Pretty sure you will survive it." Steve says and with another hug, he turns around and opens his door. Bucky can hear that Steve's roommate already seems to be there and decides to meet him later. Right now he just want to change out of his wet clothes and fall into his bed.

Since Steve and him don't have a lot of money, they couldn't afford a cab and had to walk from the bus station to their new home. Of course it was raining as hell and they didn't bring an umbrella. Bucky shakes his head at himself and his wet hair sends drops flying everywhere. His prothesis is hurting him again, too.

Bucky looks at the doors upstairs and finally on the right at the end of the hall, is his room. Number 27. Easy enough, Steve's room was exactly under him. Bucky searches for his key and grumbles, when he can't find it. He decides to knock, because maybe his roommate arrived earlier as well.

Soon enough the door opens and Bucky has to look down a bit, to see the other guy. He is a bit smaller, but also pretty slender. Big brown eyes are starring up at Bucky and his dark brown hair is all over the place, but so much shorter than Bucky's. Oh fuck, he is pretty hot. Bucky hopes he doesn't blush, he can't start the year with a crush on his roommate. 

"Hello?" The guy asks and he frowns a bit at Bucky. 

"Hey, I'm Bucky and this is…" Bucky starts, but as soon as he speaks the guy rolls his eyes.

"Bucky? What kind of name is that? Are you a dog?" The guy asks and this time it's Bucky's turn to frown at him. What the hell is that guy talking about?

"It's James actually." Bucky presses out and he shudders, because it's damn cold in his wet clothes and he just wants his bed and when he looks past Tony, he can see that their room is a mess. There is stuff everywhere and he can't even really see their beds.

"Fine _James_. What can I do for you?" Small guy asks and he already turns around and picks up a screwdriver, that was laying on the ground. Bucky blinks a couple of times. Did he hit his head and this is just a dream?

"I'm your roommate." Bucky says and the guy stops in his movements.

"Roommate? I don't have one, my father paid extra money, so I could live alone." The guy says again and Bucky huffs. He puts his bags down and realizes there is actually a small puddle around him, from all the rainwater. He groans quietly, but manages to find his letter from the college and even his key.

"Here man." Bucky says and throws both things at him, before walking over to the bed, which is only slightly cleaner than the other one. He sits down next to what looks like a really ugly robot. What the hell.

"This must be a mistake." The guys rambles, while he reads the letter, but then he looks at Bucky again. Bucky just shrugs and throws his jacket on the ground. It makes an ugly wet sound. It's nothing compared to his prothesis, which sounds almost rusty now. Fuck.

Bucky feels like the guy checks out his arm and he tries to get it out of view. Normally he isn't embarrassed about it, but the guy stares at it in almost a creepy way.

"Okay since we apparently have to live together, I would like to have some rules. I start with no clothes on the ground." The guy really has some nerves. His robot stuff is all over the room, but sure Bucky's jacket is the problem in this picture.

"Well fine …" Bucky starts but realizes, he doesn't even knows the name of this jackass.

"Tony." 

"Well fine _Tony_. Then may I ask where the bathroom is, because as you can see I'm a little bit soaked right now." Bucky says as sweetly as he can. Which is apparently not sweet at all. Tony just points at one of the two doors that are at the other side of the room. Huh. Apparently this guy's father is really rich, if they have their own bathroom.

"Thanks." Bucky mutters and he can hear Tony grumble, while he picks something up from the ground. It's a nice view actually.

"What about your jacket?" Tony yells behind him and Bucky turns around again.

"I will deal with it, as soon as my side of the room is clean from your…whatever it is." Bucky says and slams the door shut. How the hell will he deal with this for at least a whole year?

 

*

 

Bucky groans loudly, when he opens his bag and sees that his food has _gone missing_ again. Tony loves to steal his food, so that Bucky spends the whole day hungry. He doesn't even know how this childish prank war started, but he will end and win it.

"Again?" Sam asks and doesn't even bat an eyelash at the insults falling from Bucky's mouth. Sam is Steve's roommate and while Bucky thinks he is kinda an idiot, too he's much better than Tony. 

"This little…" Bucky starts, but then Steve sits down next to him and Bucky swallows his swear down. He doesn't want another lecture from his best friend.

"Here Buck, bought you a sandwich, too. We can still report him, you know. For stealing." Steve says and shrugs. Somehow Steve always knows, when stuff like this happens. Bucky takes the sandwich and starts eating.

"It's just cause the idiot never cooks something for himself and so he just takes my stuff." Bucky says between bites and Sam shrugs bored. Bucky isn't even sure why he is defending Tony sometimes. He hates him. But then… Bucky shakes his head.

"What about last week? He cut the sleeves off your favorite shirt." Sam says then and it's Buckys turn to shrug. That was freaking horrible and Tony knows that. But actually Bucky had _accidentally_ stepped on his new robot the day before that. 

"Well I assure you he will be having a very disappointing lunch, too." Bucky says and grins. He knows that Tony always goes to their room at lunch time. Just another reason for him to never step a foot into it at this time. In general Bucky is almost never there, because Tony seems to work all the time and it's freaking loud. 

"How?" Sam asks and in the next second, the door to the lunchroom slams open. A very angry Tony is looking around and Bucky starts to grin. Just as he thought. Tony showered. Bucky wants to laugh, but the second Tony comes over to them, he starts coughing on his sandwich.

Tony looks beautiful with the dark lilac hair. Damnit. 

"Barnes!" Tony yells and Bucky tries to breath again. Even though he and Tony are hated each other from the second they met, Bucky can't deny, that some parts of his body really like Tony. Bucky shifts in his seat.

"Yes, doll?" Bucky asks sweetly and he knows how much Tony hates that. Tony's face turns an angry shade of red and Bucky can finally grin easier. The red clashes beautifully with his new hair color.

"What is this?" Tony asks and points at his hair.

"Well I assume that is what you call hair." Bucky says and he slowly lifts his own fingers to his long hair and blinks innocently up at Tony, while he rakes his fingers through his hair. He doesn't even realize that he is doing it with his prosthesis. For a second Tony looks at the ground and seems to take a deep breath.

"What did you do to my shampoo?" Tony asks and Bucky just smiles again.

"What did you do to my lunch?" Bucky asks back and Tony huffs loudly. Steve and Sam are at least quiet, so Bucky can really enjoy this moment. Tony just points at Bucky and then pretends to slit his throat, before he leaves. Bucky laughs loudly and goes back to his sandwich.

If he watches Tonys backside, while Tony stomps back out, that's only his own business.

*

To Bucky's regret Tony wears the lilac hair proudly for the next weeks and Bucky catches himself dreaming midday about that hair. He kinda wants to touch it. Right from the start Bucky knew he was attracted to Tony, but his behavior scared Bucky away. 

Well okay. Bucky wasn't the nicest guy himself. But come on, Tony clearly started it.

"Oh look. He lives." Tony says, when Bucky opens the door. It's Saturday night and normally Bucky would be out and trying to forget about Tony. But today Steve is out with Sharon and Sam didn't want him around anyway. Bucky sighs.

"Seems like it. What about you? Still no friends?" Bucky says angrily and he can't help it. Tony always pushes his buttons. Bucky is normally not like that, he stood up so many times against Bullies and now he is kinda one himself. Tony jerks a bit and the look he shoots Bucky is new.

He looks nearly hurt.

"Don't need friends." Tony replies shortly and then goes back to working on…well whatever it is this time. Bucky sits down on his bed and his prothesis creaks ugly. Tony shudders at that noise and then shakes his head. Bucky feels embarrassed. He never liked that prothesis.

It reminds him of his accident and that he would've died if Steve hadn't be there. Bucky looks away and swallows. Steve always tells him, that it doesn't look too bad. But Bucky knows that it looks ugly. Hell, most woman don't even look twice at him and why would they anyway.

"So what are you doing?" Bucky asks and his voice sounds a bit shaky. Tony stops again and looks at Bucky.

"Working." Tony says quietly and he looks at the prothesis again. Bucky coughs slightly. 

"Yeah but…I mean what the hell are you always building?" Bucky asks and Tony shrugs and searches for just another screwdriver. Bucky watches him quietly and sighs. He wishes they could be friends, maybe even... Nope not going there. Bucky just goes to the bathroom and changes into his sleeping clothes.

"You're going to stay?" Tony asks and he sounds a bit weird. Bucky looks up.

"Yeah, that a problem?" Bucky wants to know and Tony nods sharply.

"I get no work done, if you're here." Tony replies and then shuts off the little lamp at the desk, before he gets up towards the bathroom, too.

"It's nearly one in the night, why the fuck would you work now anyway?" Bucky asks and Tony sniffs angrily. 

"Maybe some of us actually do something for their future." Tony says then and Bucky bites on his lip. He works damn hard for his future too. 

"You? Please, you were born rich. Or doesn't Daddy pay for you anymore?" Bucky says and Tony turns back around to him. He looks so angry, that Bucky kinda wants to hide under his blanket.

"Fuck you, Barnes." Tony says and shuts the door. 

Five minutes later Bucky can hear him screaming angrily, when he discover that his toothpaste is actually mayonnaise. Bucky doesn't feel good this time.

He feels worse.

 

*

 

The next morning is strange. Bucky wakes up to silence. He can't remember the last time that happened. Normally Tony gets up really early and starts working on his projects. But now it's nearly lunch time and nobody woke him up.

It doesn't matter since it's Sunday, but then again, their Christmas break starts next week and Bucky still has some exams, so maybe he should actually sit down and learn for them.

"Coffee first." Bucky grumbles and sits up. He squints to Tony's bed, but it's empty. Huh that's actually a bit strange. But then again, whatever. It's not his problem, where the little nerd is.

Bucky's heart squeezes weirdly in his chest. Somehow their fight yesterday didn't feel so good as the other pranks did. Somehow Tony was more sad than angry. 

Maybe Bucky should apologize. Well not for the toothpaste, but maybe for the comment about Tony's father. Tony never told him much about his family, why would he, but Bucky also has the feeling Tony and his father don't have the best relationship. So Bucky's comment was a low blow.

"Just man up." Bucky tells himself. Yeah he would apologize to Tony and maybe they could even forget about their little prank war. That's a good plan. 

Bucky turns to his nightstand to get his prothesis and gasps, when the nightstand is empty. Where the fuck is his prothesis? Bucky tries to swallow his panic attack. Maybe it just fell down, but the ground is empty as well. Bucky searches the whole room and even the bathroom, but it's not there.

_Tony._

Bucky growls and puts on some clothes (awkwardly with only one hand) and rushes out of their room. He knows exactly where he would find Tony. The idiot is sometimes in the lab on Sundays, since it's mostly empty then. Bucky nearly runs to the labs. 

He tries to ignore all the looks, he's getting. They always look strangely at him, but now without the prothesis, it's even worse. Bucky tries to swallow his tears and he is doing good at that. He won't show them any weakness. He finally opens the lab door.

"Stark!"

Tony jerks so badly, that he cuts his finger. Bucky doesn't feel sorry even for a second. Tony puts the bloody finger in his mouth and stares at Bucky with his big brown eyes.

"B-Bucky?" Tony asks and he hastily tries to hide the prothesis, that is right next to him on the table. Bucky only sees now, that there are a few other people in the lab. He knows Bruce Banner on Tony's side and also that Janet girl, the others are unknown to him. But they are all staring.

He also ignores that Tony called him by his nickname for the first time.

"Oh that is your Bucky?" Janet asks and she comes over to Bucky. She grins up at him and hols her hand out. Bucky is still too angry to listen to her and continues to glare at Tony.

"I'm not his anything." Bucky says angrily and he hears every single gasp in the room. Janet even takes a few step back and she looks worried over to Tony, who still has the prothesis in his hand. Frozen.

"I-i just w-wanted…" Tony stutters and Bucky shakes his head. Tony goes quiet and he looks down.

"You wanted what? To embarrass me in front of the whole freaking college? Congratulation you did it. You know what, Stark? You are an asshole. I know the prank war was my fault, too but you just took it to another level. And that's it. I'm done. With you. Do you understand that?" Bucky isn't yelling. He is almost hissing it quietly. 

But his voice shakes of anger and Tony shrinks even smaller behind his desk. Bucky doesn't care. He never felt this humiliated in his life. Who knows what Tony would've done to his arm, if he would've come later. Maybe he had destroyed it. Bucky's mum could hardly afford this one.

"I will move out, just like you wanted from the very first day. And I swear to god, if you ever just look at me again, I will tell your Daddy what kind of son he really has." Bucky finished and okay, maybe that was a bit much, but Tony hurt him, too.

It's quiet in the lab. The others aren't even trying to pretend that they are still working. Bucky doesn't care. Even Janet went back to her own project, still looking at Tony.

Bucky isn't sure what happens next, but just as he takes on step towards Tony, to get his damn arm back, Tony loses it. He actually starts sobbing and turns around, before he lets the prothesis fall to the ground and runs out of the room. 

Janet runs after him and even Bruce seems worried for a second. There are other boys, who start laughing loudly. Bucky doesn't understand what exactly happened, but he goes over and takes the prothesis back. It still looks normal and he is relieved, when it doesn't seem broken.

"I knew Stark was lying." One of the guys says and Bucky turns to him.

"Leave it, Justin." Bruce says and he looks pretty angry, for such a small guy. Bucky wants to leave and goes over to the door, where he came from, when he hears this Justin-guy again.

"What? He is a loser, like I always said. Of course he lied about having a hot boyfriend, he doesn't even have real friends." Justin says and Bucky's heart squeezes painfully in his chest, as the door falls shut behind him.

What the hell. What kind of prank is it, to tell everybody they are dating? Hasn't he embarrassed Bucky enough?

 

*

 

"You sure, Buck?" Steve says on their first day of the Christmas break, when Bucky gets up. He slept on Steve's tiny couch since the …situation with Tony and Sam is already annoyed with him.

"Yeah. I'm an adult you know? I can get my stuff alone. Meet you out there in half an hour?" Bucky asks and Steve nods. When he would come back from his break, he should really start looking for a new room. 

Bucky sighs and gets up. Most of his stuff is in Steve's and Sam's room anyway, but there is still a bit of his stuff in his old room. Hopefully Tony will be already home. Bucky doesn't know what to think. To see Tony crying like this, hurt him somehow, but then again he deserved it, right?

Just the boyfriend thing…doesn't let Bucky sleep at night. Well that and Sam's snoring.

Bucky still has his key, so he opens the door and he is relieved, when he can't hear Tony working or anything. He even waits a second, to hear if the shower is on, but is greeted with silence. The rooms looks almost empty too, so Tony already left. 

Sometimes he is a lucky son of a bitch.

Bucky goes over to his old wardrobe and packs all his stuff in his old bag. It doesn't even take him ten minutes, but of course his damn prothesis acts up again and he needs a second to make it work again. That's when he looks to his old bed and stops.

There is a present on his bed. Wrapped in red and gold paper. 

"What the…?" Bucky says and takes it carefully in his hands. It's kinda big, but not heavy. There isn't a card on it, but Bucky assumes it's from Tony. Maybe he wanted to apologize? 

Before Bucky can make a decision, to take it with him or even leave it, the door opens again and Tony is right there in front of him. He looks like shit. His eyes are red and puffy and his hair is even more of a mess, than normally. And he wears…

…he wears one of Bucky's sweaters, which is way too big on him.

And now he is starring at Bucky like a deer in the headlights. Bucky kinda wants to laugh, but he is sure that would break Tony completely. So he doesn't even make a comment about his _favorite_ sweater. Even when they aren't talking anymore, Tony still has the nerve to steal his stuff.

"O-oh." Tony says and then he takes a step back.

"Stark." Bucky greets and alone that words, makes Tony flinch. He nods shortly at Bucky and then goes over to his desk. Seems like he just wants to ignore Bucky.

"What is this?" Bucky asks and Tony turns around. 

"It's…well it's a present. I…made it for you…when I…yeah." Tony stumbles over his words and that's not normal. Bucky knows how easily the words normally come to Tony. 

"I don't need a pity present." Bucky says and Tony's underlip wobbles. Oh no. Bucky could kick himself. Why is he such an asshole. He should thank Tony and then leave. But somehow he wants to know the truth. He wants Tony to scream the truth at him. He wants to hear it.

"It's not." Tony says and Bucky sees that he struggles.

"Then what?" Bucky asks again and Tony sniffles once.

"I just wanted to apologize. It was way too much to steal your prothesis and I know you won't just accept my apology and forgive me, because I made you something but…I want you to have it. A-and I'm really s-sorry." Tony says and his voice breaks at the last word. 

Bucky nods and then grabs his bag.

"Thank you Tony. And merry Christmas." He doesn't look back and leaves. 

 

*

 

"Wait, he got you a present?" Steve asks, when they are outside and he sees the big wrapped thing in Bucky's arms. 

"Yeah weird, right?" Bucky says and Sam laughs.

"Of course the guy tries to throw his money to you and thinks everything is okay again." Sam says and somehow the words are upsetting Bucky.

"He said he made it himself." Bucky says shortly and looks at the present again. They still have a bit of time, before the bus comes. So he sits down on the bench at the bus station and starts to open it.

"Oh no." 

Bucky isn't sure who said it. Steve or him. But it's the truth. Because oh no, there is a newly looking prothesis wrapped in the golden and red paper and it looks so expensive, that Bucky stops breathing.

Tony made him this. Carefully Bucky holds his arms next to his and gasps. It looks as if it would fit him perfectly and … oh no. That's why Tony stole his prothesis in the first place. He needed his measures. Bucky feels like he needs to puke. Now.

"Uhm Buck?" Steve asks and Bucky looks up at him.

"Steve, I fucked up." Bucky says and Steve smiles, but he nods. Bucky fucked up. He fucked everything up. Oh god and he had screamed at Tony and…oh god _Tony_.

Bucky's heart breaks.

"Maybe he is still there? I'll take your bag with me, if you want. Tell your mum, you will take the next bus." Steve says and Bucky nods dumbly. 

Before Steve can say anything else, Bucky grabs his new prothesis and runs back to their building. He takes two stairs at once and is completely out of breath, when he stops at their door. Outside on the door is an old sign, where their names are written down. 

Tony and "Bucky". 

Bucky knocks on the door. It doesn't take too long for Tony to open the door and Bucky nearly pushes him to the side, before Tony could smack the door in his face.

"Tony!" Bucky says and then he doesn't know what else he should say.

"Did you forgot something?" Tony asks shyly and he even fiddles with the sleeves of the big sweater. Bucky swallows.

"Yeah. My Sweater." Bucky says and Tony gasps quietly and then he hastily tries to get rid of the sweater. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't… I m-mean.." Tony stammers again, but Bucky shushes him this time. He finally understands now.

"And who's in it." Bucky finishes his sentence and Tony cocks his head to one side. Maybe the first time in his life, Tony doesn't understand what's being said to him and Bucky chuckles. He carefully puts his new prothesis on his bed and then goes over to Tony.

"W-what?" Tony whispers, but Bucky ignore that. He just puts his hands against Tony's warm cheeks and looks him directly into the eyes. Then he looks at Tony's red bitten lips. Tony just stares back, but doesn't seem to be against the idea. So Bucky kisses him. 

Bucky didn't kiss many people before in his life, but somehow this feels different. Tony in his arms is such a wonderful feeling and when Bucky turns his head a bit to the side, Tony gasps quietly. Bucky will need to make sure that he hears that sound every day.

Tony kisses shyly and unsure. Nearly carefully and Bucky doesn't rush the kiss, either. He hums against Tony's mouth and there is that tiny gasp again.

"W-what?" Tony whispers, when Bucky needs to breath and breaks the kiss.

"Tony I'm so sorry. God I was such an asshole and I made all the wrong assumptions. This whole prank war just got to my head and I don't know why I was so mean. Tony you have to believe me, I'm sorry." Bucky says and he rushes with his words. Tony seems surprised.

"I…well I mean I did…I stole your lunch and destroyed your shirt…" Tony starts, but Bucky shakes his head.

"It's okay. Really. I'm sorry for all the things I did to you, Tony. From the first second on, I was grumpy and unfair." Bucky says and Tony smiles a tiny bit.

"I was an asshole, too. But you were just so…pretty and I was…well nervous. I'm not good with people." Tony says and Bucky has to chuckle at that.

"I see that now, but don't worry. I'm here now and I understand." Bucky says and Tony smiles before he sits down on his bed. Bucky sits next to him, their thighs touching.

"I'm sorry about the prothesis. I really just wanted to get your new one right." Tony whispers and there his underlip wobbles again. Bucky puts his good arm around his shoulders.

"Don't be. I just should've listened. And I can't thank you enough for this. That is way too much. I don't have anything for you." Bucky says and Tony just shakes his head and gets up to get the new prothesis. 

"Do you want to try it on?" Tony asks and Bucky nods. It doesn't take them long and when it's finally on, Bucky can even wiggle his little finger. He gasps surprised, because it's as if he can feel things again.

"Tony - what?" Bucky asks and Tony just shushes him. He takes Bucky's metallic hand in his hand then holds it against his lips.

"It's just a prototype so far, but I wanted you to feel again. Can you feel this?" Tony asks and he kisses the metallic fingertips. Bucky nods speechless. That's why Tony was starring all the time at his prothesis, because he wanted to fix it. He saw how bad Bucky's old one was.

Bucky is sure that he is tearing up.

"Thank you." He whispers and then takes his hand away, so he can kiss Tony again.

"I'm sorry that I stole your sweater." Tony whispers, but he is smiling widely now. Bucky laughs and shakes his head. 

"Keep it, you look good in it. Oh and I'm also not sorry for dying your hair. You looked still so beautiful." Bucky whispers and he kisses Tony's cheek and then his temple. Tony giggles this time and that's another sound Bucky needs in his life.

"I can't believe you came back." Tony says and Bucky grins.

"Took me way too long to understand your weird quirks. I thought you starred at my prothesis, because you hated it. Took my sweater, because you wanted to destroy it like my shirt." Bucky says and Tony at least blushes.

"Well maybe I just cut off the sleeves, so I could see your arms." Tony says and Bucky laughs loudly.

"Peace?" Bucky asks then and this time Tony kisses him. It's short and very sweet and Bucky has to smile again. Why did it take them so long? They should've done this sooner.

"Peace." Tony says and he even does the peace sign with his fingers. Too adorable for his own good.

"Also who is Justin?" Bucky asks and Tony's smile vanishes.

"Uhm… he's an asshole. Don't mind him." Tony says, but Bucky shakes his head. He strokes Tony's arm and smiles, when he sees the goosebumps there.

"He said you and I were boyfriends." Bucky whispers and Tony freezes.

"That's…" Tony starts, but Bucky just gets up from the bed and grins. He goes back to his old prothesis and throws into the little trashcan that is at the end of his bed.

"So you wanna be my boyfriend?" Bucky asks and he even smirks at Tony. Before Tony can answer, Bucky goes through their room and opens Tony's wardrobe. He takes some shirts and jeans and put them in one the bags, that are at the ground of the wardrobe.

"Uh yes?" Tony asks and he stares at Bucky.

"Good, because I want to take my boyfriend home with me, since his asshole family doesn't seem to care." Bucky says and he turns around. Tony smiles shyly again and seems to think about it. He doesn't even asks, why Bucky knows that he will be all alone on Christmas. Bucky knew from the start what kind of man Howard Stark is. That's why it's worse that he made fun of Tony for it. 

But he will make up for that. For all of it.

"Really?" He asks and when Bucky nods, he comes over and finished packing that bag.

"Steve is every Christmas with us anyway and my mum won't mind." Bucky says and then he takes the bag in his prothesis hand. Tony frowns and takes the bag from him, just so he can put his own hand in Bucky's.

Bucky's heart flutters. Tony isn't ashamed to hold his _bad hand_. No Tony smiles up at him, even when Bucky steals the bag again, this time with his healthy hand.

"Thank you." Tony says and Bucky goes to their door.

"Oh also, what happened to our room? Where is all your stuff?" Bucky says, when they shut the door behind them. He even takes the time to draw a heart on their door sign. 

"You were so annoyed when I worked on my things and I had hoped you would come back and I…" Tony tries to explain, but Bucky kisses him again, so Tony mumbles the last words against his lips.

"When we come back, I want our room like it was before." Bucky says and he smiles.

"Okay." Tony says and they go outside hand in hand. The bus will be here in 20 minutes, but Bucky doesn't care, as long as Tony is there with him.

"Oh well maybe we can change one thing? You could easily sleep with me in my bed." Bucky says and winks. Tony bursts out laughing. Bucky feels proud of that.

"Make me." Tony says and lets go before he runs over to the bus station. Bucky runs laughing after him. Seems like the prank war could go into a new round.

Maybe with just a bit more love this time.


End file.
